


Trust

by Callie_Girl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Love Confessions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: After years of building trust, Jasper finally says "I love you."AN:: Look, there is no way Jasper just went and trusted Alice instantly.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 13





	Trust

Alice should’ve assumed it would take a while for Jasper to warm up to her, but somehow it surprised her how he was still clinging to the shadows weeks after she’d bought him to her home. She couldn’t bring him to the Cullens like this, she doubted he would follow her anyway, so she postponed their trip. Unfortunately, there was no book on how to build trust with an abused, empathic, war veteran vampire, and his fear made his so unpredictable she could barely see his future, so she was, for once in her life, going in blind.

One thing she learned early on was to remain calm and patient. Even if it was sometimes (well, often, actually) frustrating, she couldn’t snap at him when he accidentally killed a human or went into fight-or-flight mode at unexpected movements. She couldn’t snap, let alone yell at him, so she just told him that it was okay, that he was safe, that she wasn’t mad.

His trust came slowly, in pieces so minute she wouldn’t have noticed them if she wasn’t paying attention. For two months, he was too scared of her to let her out of his line of sight for even a second. Then, it took nearly a year for him to trust her enough to let her touch him. At the two year mark, he finally, finally, trusted her enough to let his guard down around her.

If possible, she fell for him even harder. He was so sweet, gentle, protective, and funny. It was hard to imagine anyone ever wanting him dead. She loved him so much, so much it felt like her heart would explode. And she knew he loved her, too. It might’ve taken a while for him to show it, but she was willing to wait. She had waited this long, she could wait even longer.

* * *

“Thank you.”

Alice looked up from what she was reading to see Jasper standing in the doorway, gaze of the hardwood floor. He’d been with her for nearly two years at that point, slowly beginning to trust her as the time went on. “For what, Jazz?”

“For…” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his anxiety radiating off of him so potently it made her anxious. “For… For bein’ nice to me. For bein’ patient when I messed up. For not gettin’ upset when I didn’t trust you. You never got angry or upset at me, not even when I accidentally killed someone. You were just there. No one asked you to help me, but you did it anyway… So… Thank you.”

She smiled gently, marking her page and approaching him slowly. “Can I hug you?”

“Yeah.” She wrapped her thin arms around him and squeezed tightly, as tightly as she could without hurting him. He did the same, albeit a lot more hesitantly, and lifted her up so he could bury his face in her hair. “Alice?”

“Yeah?” The anxiety was back. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. Why was he so nervous?

“Alice, I… I love you.”

Oh.

_Oh._

For one long second, Alice was stunned. His words replayed in her head, over and over again. He said he loved her.

_Oh!_

She hadn’t expected this moment to come for at least another year. In fact, maybe for another two years.

_Alice, I love you._

“Oh, Jasper.” She hugged him again, lifting herself up so she could bury her face in his scarred neck, tracing his scars through the thick fabric of his flannel shirt. “I love you, too. I love you.”

She heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his hand start tracing shapes on her back. “You do?”

“I wouldn’t’ve said it if I didn’t mean it. I love you, Jasper. So much.”

He was quiet for a few very long seconds, then- “Alice?”

“Yes?” She could already see what he was going to ask. He was going to ask to kiss her. First kiss. She felt like she was going to explode from excitement!

“Can I kiss you?” If he was human, he would’ve been blushing. She almost laughed.

“Of course.” She put a gentle hand on the side of his face, inclining his head, and drawing herself up even higher, closing her eyes- and pressing her lips against his. He tensed for a few seconds, probably on reflex, then relaxed into the kiss, winding his long fingers through her short hair. The kiss seemed to last for centuries, yet not even a second. His lips were so surprisingly soft against hers, and he was so relaxed. She’d never seen him this relaxed.

After a while, she pulled back slowly, smiling. A million delighted thoughts were swirling in her head. Finally, after so many years, so much patience… “I love you, Jazz.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled, just a bit. “A… about those Cullens you told me about?”

“Yeah?” The trip to the Cullens had been postponed for an unknown amount of time while she waited for Jasper to become more comfortable around her. If she had tried to drag him off when they had only just met, he probably would’ve either attacked or ran. And that was if she managed to get him there at all.

“I, well,” he looked down nervously. “I-if you tell me more about them, I think- I think I might be ready to meet them.”

Finally! She had to resist the urge to leap out of his arms and start dancing. “Of course! C’mon, let’s go sit down.”

After a few hours of telling him everything she knew about the Cullens and answering his questions as best she could, he finally decided he was ready. She could tell he was still a bit nervous, but he was eager-ish to be friends with Emmett. He would be nervous at first, of course he would, but she saw that he would eventually warm up to them.

Time to go meet the Cullens.


End file.
